Of Flames and Blossoms
by Yaoimelody
Summary: "I'm sure he'll pay attention to what you have to say… for the most part." Kai's past to ninja headcanon-wise ... Pre-LavaShipping mentions c:


Kai watched the way his father would meld the metals together every morning right after breakfast and how in the afternoon there was a higher demand for their creations. Or mostly for his father's ideas that came to life, due to the brunet being too young, even when he grew to be sixteen, to be allowed to attempt doing the considerably dangerous task of blacksmithing. Even Nya, the more responsible younger sister, had to watch while the medieval deed was beautifully done and explained patiently each time.

"Dad, can you tell me what it'll take to be a blacksmith?" Kai wondered aloud as they were sitting down in the private room of the shop while they took a much needed lunch break.

Nya snorted and raised an eyebrow, "Really? I thought you wanted to be a ninja?"

The red-adorned subconsciously pouted and shrugged, "I can be both, right Dad?" They both then made to stare intently at their father to get an answer to the usual bickering.

The man took a bite of his turkey sandwich thoughtfully, "Hm," swallowing the food he finally answered, "Well, sure you can. Though I think you would be a wonderful ninja Kai, you need patience to be a good blacksmith. That refusal to slow down or listen is from your mother." According to the man, he admitted to them being in a rocky relationship up until she had the babies, then handed them over and skipped town. Then showing up at her door attempting to prove he was a changed man, she pepper sprayed his face and that was that.

Kai sighed loudly and finished the last few bites of his identical sandwich, hating how he was always corrected. Getting up and excusing himself, the spiky brunet made his way out back and stood in the plain backyard quietly, until he allowed himself to focus and felt calm, then he felt something tingling his fingers to find smaller flames danced upon them easily. In actuality it took awhile to be able to tame this odd ability, but it worth it. Then he began throwing up the glowing flames in a juggling motion and laughed, as he was easily amused.

"Amusing trick, but would you like more training for you abilities," scaring Kai and causing the flickering fun to go out from lack of concentration. It turned out to be an elderly man approaching him, with a smart looking white kimono and a cane for a slight limp. His facial hair moved a bit as he spoke, amusing the teenager all over again, "I am Sensei Wu, Kai, and I see you must be a ninja of the elements. While you seem to enjoy them, would you be willing to make them more prominent and eventually unlock your full potential?"

Before Kai could answer the tempting offer, Nya rushed outside crying out, "Dad's having a heart attack, I called for an ambulance, but he looks pretty bad," she glanced at the sensei and back at Kai curiously, but decided to ask questions later, "Come on! He might be dead by now."

The red-clad boy tried his best not to freak out, but it was pretty difficult seeing as your parent could be in danger. For once he was serious as he spotted his father laying on the couch near the eating table, on his side and clutching his chest. Rushing to him, he noticed the older male look up and mouth silent words. They made out to be, "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," but he still felt bad, and reached out a grabbed a clenched hand to get it held for the little time they had left.

Sensei Wu stood silently out of respect, and lowered the straw hat to his chest when he noticed the other older man was unresponsive to anything. He overlooked how the paramedics rushed in, only to find the body no longer able to be saved and stared straight ahead as they wheeled him out on a stretcher. The two siblings were mumbling what was to be done, and the elderly man smiled, "How about we go back to my monastery," earning incredulous looks, "There is training for Kai and Nya can stay as well and unlock her own sort of potential."

They agreed, but the dragon flight back to Wu's giant home was silent and seemed longer without anything to distract from the actual length of time. The dragon dropped down and landed at the stables and the two newcomers slowly got off, but looked surprised when the man got off with ease. He led them to the front door and they went their separate ways at the entrance.

Kai raced into a guest bedroom, glad it was the right and noticed a folded red ninja kimono on a lighter red bed. He slipped out of his casual clothing, which were really his only, and pulled on the actually not very complicated uniform for training. He glanced over to the neighboring bed and saw the black covers perfectly made, but there was obviously someone inhabiting it at nights because of the items on the top of the nightstand. Curious to whom his fellow ninjas would be, he made his way out and to the training area outside. It made him happy to see actual punching bags and those kinds of assortments, but he was too excited to hear the noises of footsteps behind him.

"What are you doing here?" snapped a cold voice, as he spun around to see into soft chocolate brown eyes of some unknown black-adorned fellow ninja.

Gulping he backed up to see two more follow up on either side, blue and white. It made him nervous and unwelcome, "Sorry, but I'm actual one of the elemental ninjas too-" He was cut off the glare and the other two rushed up on either side and lunged quietly. Following instincts he didn't know he had, he leapt up enough to dodge the attack and gravity brought him down like it was slow motion to knock the two enemy ninja's heads together. Landing on one knee in front of the pale ninja who seemed to lead them, but refused to bow down by any means.

The brown eyes softened for moments and caused Kai to blush slightly until a blow to his shoulder caused him to wince, like it was… lightning. "Stop," commanded the supposed leader of the other two and dropped down on his knees to pull down Kai's hood and checked for anything around his face carefully. "I'm sorry, but I thought you were an imposter for a moment," taking down his own and earned the newcomer's full attention, as his black silky hair was side swept and slightly curling in a stylish manner, beautifully contrasting the porcelain-like features. Noticing this, he blushed slightly for a moment, but then he gingerly brought his fingers to poke at the attacked shoulder, frowning at the wince.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't thinking about how much electricity hurts," apologized a boy who had lighter brunet hair that was a straighter side sweep and a thicker scar on his eyebrow, while the other ninja turned out to be bleach blond without much of a facial expression.

Kai stared incredulously at how they were all pretty different from each other, but realized the mystery boy was practically face to face with him. Fighting the urge to close the gap and make it quite possibly very awkward, "I'm Kai."

They nodded amongst themselves like they had a special system and the raven-haired spoke, "That's Zane," referring to the blond, pointing then to the brunet, "He's Jay," taking a quiet breath, he finished with himself, "I'm Cole," the couldn't loose eye contact until Sensei Wu walked out suddenly and broke them apart, but neither seemed to happy about that.

The elderly man had a cup of steaming tea and looked between them all knowingly, "I'm glad you all can get along in the end," noticing how Kai and Cole would take turns looking over each other secretly, he let a smile of how sweet young love was, "Cole?"

He shook his head to stop staring at Kai's awkwardly but cutely attentive face, "Y-Yes?"

"Go show Kai around, he should get to know all about our monastery," Wu watched Cole's face lit up.

"Wait, sensei, why me?" He questioned, figuring the elder was catching on.

The oldest started to walk out, "I'm sure he'll pay attention to what you have to say… for the most part."


End file.
